Love in Konoha
by drdair
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa minna-san! (^_^). Kali ini saya publish fic abal lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Summer in Seoul' by Ilana Tan.**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE IN KONOHA ****© AIRA Q-ARA CLEOPATRA**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC , IDE PASARAN, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU (maybe), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

.

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut pink duduk kursi meja makan. Kedua tangannya memegang roti bakar yang masih hangat. Sesekali ia melantunkan lagu agar bisa menarik perhatian seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas, seakan menyerah dengan perdebatan batinnya. "Sasori?" tanyanya pada satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu.

"Panggil aku nii-san, Sakura!" perintah Sasori. Matanya bahkan tetap menatap roti bakar yang sekarang tak berbentuk lagi.

Sakura cemberut. "Aahhh... Umur kita 'kan hanya selisih satu tahun. Jadi, aku panggil nama kecil pun tak apa 'kan?"

"Aku ini kakakmu! Hormatlah sedikit!" jawab Sasori, masih sibuk dengan roti bakarnya.

"Hhh.. Baiklah," Sakura mengehela napas. "Nii-san?" Menyadari panggilannya di hiraukan, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Sasori. Sakura memeluk Sasori dari belakang, tangan mungilnya dikalungkan di leher Sasori. Tapi Sasori masih tidak mau bicara. "Nii-san masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasori menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Sedikit," ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu di piring yang tadinya terdapat roti bakar. "Kau pikirkan dulu keputusanmu, Sakura. Pekerjaan itu tidak mudah, apalagi kau itu wanita. Nii-san takut nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu." Wajar seorang kakak khawatir pada adiknya kan? Apalagi wajah dan bentuk badan Sakura yang mampu membuat laki-laki manapun menegak ludah.

Sakura masih bergelayut manja di leher Sasori. "Nii-san.. Aku sudah pikirkan berulang kali! Seperti Nii-san tidak tahu aku saja, aku bisa menjaga diri kok!"

"Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu?" tanya Sasori tajam.

"Ya jangan sampai tahu lah! Nii-san ini gimana?" jawab Sakura. Ia sendiri sebal dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bagaimana jika mereka tak sengaja tahu tentang pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Mereka 'kan tinggal jauh dari kita, mereka tak mungkin tahu tentang pekerjaanku. Kecuali Nii-san yang memberitahu mereka!" Sakura melirik Sasori dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu sehingga mau memberitahu mereka." Jawab Sasori dingin.

Sakura langsung sumringah. Ia mengecup pipi Sasori sekilas kemudian berlari menuju halaman depan. "Ku anggap Nii-san setuju! Jaa~ Nii-san! Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar!" teriak Sakura dari halaman depan.

Sasori menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ia menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. "Anak itu..." Sasori menghela napas frustasi. Raut wajahnya berubah ketakutan ketika membayangkan sikap ibunya jika tahu kalau Sakura bekerja. "Kaa-san pasti akan membunuhku."

.:.:.:.

"Lalala~" Sakura bernyanyi riang di jok kemudi. Kedua tangannya memegang stir dengan santai. Penampilannya memang tidak bisa dibilang feminim dengan topi yang sengaja dipakai terbalik, rambut yang dikucir awut-awutan, kaos putih dan celana training. Setidaknya dia lebih sopan daripada gadis-gadis yang sering ia temui.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai supir taksi. Sakura sengaja memilih menjadi supir taksi karena menurutnya pekerjaan itu yang paling mudah. Lagipula dulu hobinya balapan mobil, jadi kemampuannya di bidang mengemudi tak diragukan lagi.

"Siapa pelanggan pertama ku ya? Berhubung ini hari pertama kerja, ku kasih gratisan deh." Senyum tak bisa lepas dari bibir Sakura.

Di tikungan, Sakura membelokkan stir ke kiri. Ia memilih menuju gedung teater yang selalu ramai itu. Siapa tahu ia dapat pelanggan 'kan?

Gedung teater Konoha memang sangat terkenal. Tak jarang beberapa artis tampil di sini. Kau akan ternganga jika sudah masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Sakura menginjak rem setelah melihat ada seseorang yang meneriakkan taksi padanya. 'Pelanggan pertamaku! Yey!' batinnya senang. Ia harus bersikap sopan dan meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu bersikap cuek.

Laki-laki yang tadi meneriakkan namanya segera membuka pintu taksi dengan terburu-buru. Rambut emonya sangat berantakan, setelan jas yang ia pakai bahkan sudah lusuh. Sakura melirik ke belakang sekilas, tapi ia tak dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu dengan jelas karena dia memakai kacamata hitam. Sakura dapat menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki ini pasti habis lari marathon.

"Hey, cepat jalan!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan di depannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura tak kalah kasarnya. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh janjinya bahwa dia akan sopan terhadap pelanggan. Apalagi Sakura menyimpulkan kalau pelanggan pertamanya ini adalah tipe orang yang menyebalkan.

"Bawa aku ke tempat sepi dan jauh dari tempat ini." Jawabnya datar. Kedua tangannya sedang merapikan jas dan dasi yang berantakan.

Sakura segera menginjak gas. Ia makin sebal dengan pemuda di belakangnya. Apa setiap pelanggan taksi begitu? Menyebutkan nama tempat yang dituju saja tidak jelas.

'Kalau saja kau bukan pelanggan pertamaku, sudah aku tendang dari mobil ini!' batin Sakura menggerutu. Ia masih berpikir kemana ia akan membawa laki-laki ini. 'Jauh dan sepi? Mana ada tempat seperti itu di Konoha! Konoha itu kota industri, mana mungkin ada tempat sepi? Kecuali tempat pembuangan sampah dan hutan di perbatasan Konoha. Eh? Kenapa aku tidak bawa dia ke hutan saja? Lagipula itu 'kan cukup jauh! Kau memang pintar Sakura!' Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri kemudian tertawa (sangat) keras.

"Hei! Tutup mulutmu kalau tertawa! Kau itu wanita!" Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Walaupun Sakura tidak bisa melihat matanya karena masih tertutup kacamata hitam, ia yakin pasti laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan sebal.

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke jalan lagi. "Terserah aku dong. Mulutku kok!" ucap Sakura sewot.

"Tapi yang mendengar itu telingaku!"

Sakura diam. Biarkan saja dia bicara, toh apa gunanya meladeni tipe orang menyebalkan sepertinya?

Mobil taksi mereka melewati jalan sepi. Di setiap sisi jalannya terdapat pohon lebat. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dimana mereka akan berhenti, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan tempat yang cukup bagus. Pohon-pohonnya tidak terlalu lebat dan terdapat tanah lapang yang agak luas. Selain itu, yang paling menarik bagi Sakura adalah ada sungai kecil di sana.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap laki-laki itu. "Ini tempat yang jauh dan sepi." Ujarnya.

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat, lagipula kau bukan tipeku." Ucapnya datar.

Sakura mendelik. Bukan tipenya? Memang ini membuat Sakura lega karena ia tahu bahwa laki-laki ini tak akan macam-macam padanya. Tapi dikatai 'bukan tipeku' agaknya kurang pantas. Apalagi diucapkan di depan orang yang dimaksud.

"Temani aku sebentar." Setelah mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut, laki-laki itu keluar dari taksi. Berjalan menuju salah satu pohon rindang.

"Mulutnya benar-benar pedas! Dia itu blak-blakan sekali sih?" Sakura menggerutu pelan. Tapi toh dia keluar dari taksi dan menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sana.

.:.:.

"Hei, kau itu sebenarnya mau apa ke sini?" tanya Sakura berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang mulai tercipta sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Jujur, ia tak terlalu suka dengan keheningan. Apalagi laki-laki disampingnya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara.

"Bukankah kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Tapi kan kau yang menyuruhku membawamu ke tempat jauh dan sepi!"

Laki-laki itu sudah membuka jasnya. Sekarang dia memakai hem putih dan dasi yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan." Ujarnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau melepas kacamata hitammu? Dari tadi aku merasa bicara dengan orang buta." Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas pelan kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kacamatanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah mata onyx terindah yang pernah Sakura lihat. Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk seorang manusia.

Sakura meneliti setiap lekuk wajahnya. Kemudian ia baru sadar sesuatu. "Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" ujar Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Yah ia merasa tampangnya sudah tidak asing lagi.

Laki-laki itu balas menatap Sakura. "Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura juga merasa ia tak asing dengan nama itu. "Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya aku juga pernah dengar. Sasuke ya?" Sakura sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Ah!" mata Sakura mendadak membulat. "Jangan-jangan kau aktor yang sedang naik daun itu ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Oh."

Sasuke mendadak menatap Sakura. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Hanya 'Oh'?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

Sakura mendelik. "Kau pikir aku itu fans fanatikmu yang selalu berteriak 'Sasuke-kuuuunnnnnn! Kau tampan sekali! Aku mencintaimu! Boleh minta tanda tangan? Aku ingin menyentuhmu!' Begitu?" Sakura memperagakan seorang fans yang sedang bertemu idolanya. "Tidak akan pernah! Hoeekkkk!" Sakura berpura-pura muntah. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang senyum dari Sasuke.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu." Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai mengejeknya.

"Untuk itulah kau harus bersyukur karena sudah bertemu dengan gadis sepertiku." Ujar Sakura. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, bisa-bisanya Sasuke menganggapnya seperti fans-fans yang selalu hyperactive itu?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. Entah mengapa kini pandangannya lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura. Kalau kau ingin tanda tangan dariku, bilang saja. Pasti akan kuberi," Sasuke memunculkan kembali seringainya.

Sakura mendelik. "Tidak akan!"

"Atau kau mau ciuman dariku?" seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai mesum.

"Kyaaaaaa! Apaan sih? Dasar mesum! Tunggu sampai aku ingin memakai gaun!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah semerah cat(?) kali ini. Saking dekatnya, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan napas Sasuke di pipinya. Mundur pun tidak bisa karena ia sudah terpojok di pohon, apalagi kedua tangan Sasuke berada ke kedua sisi tubuh Sakura.

"Kau terlalu dekat, bodoh!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan menjauh. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk seorang Sakura.

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Ekspresimu itu lucu sekali." Sasuke tertawa kecil dan memencet hidung Sakura yang memberontak. Kemudian ia mulai menjauhkan badannya dari Sakura.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke belum membuka mulut. Sakura masih sangat kesal dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya senang sekali menggodanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih memandang langit biru di atasnya.

"Aku dibesarkan di keluarga yang berada," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura bisa melihat kilatan rasa kesepian dan kesedihan di onyxnya. "Ibuku seorang penyanyi dan ayahku penulis. Mereka semua tinggal jauh dari Konoha. Di Konoha, temanku hanya Naruto—manajerku. Kadang aku ingin hidup seperti laki-laki biasa yang bisa melakukan hal yang wajar. Tapi sebagai aktor, aku dituntut untuk dapat memerankan berbagai tokoh dan berbagai watak. Aku sendiri masih bingung, yang mana watakku aslinya. Aku yang pemarah? Atau aku yang pendiam? Atau aku yang dingin? Aku masih tak bisa membedakan antara kehidupan nyata dan kehidupan dalam drama." Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu padaku?" tanya Sakura. Sorot mata bingung tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Hn?"

"Kita kan baru kenal, kenapa kau menceritakan masalah pribadimu kepada orang asing sepertiku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. "Entahlah. Kau berbeda dari orang-orang yang aku kenal," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya. "Entah mengapa, saat aku di sisimu aku bisa mengeluarkan emosiku secara bebas. Aku merasa tenang."

"Kau menggodaku lagi ya?" Sakura melepas topi yang dipakainya dan memukul-mukulkannya ke Sasuke.

"He-hei! Aku serius! Aduh! Cukup! Sakit tau!" Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari pukulan maut Sakura. Dengan usaha yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memegang kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak memukulnya lagi.

"Kau itu merepotkan sekali, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah.

"Biarin!"

"Hei Sakura? Ngomong-ngomong kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"APAA?"

**TBC**

**Maaf fic ini abal sekalii #pundung.**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**Mind to review?**

**~Satu review anda memberi satu juta harapan bagi saya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update. :D**

**Apa ini udah kilat? Saya ga nyangka ada respon positif dari readers dan reviewer. Terima kasih banyak. :) **

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMER IN SEOUL © ILANA TAN**

**LOVE IN KONOHA © AIRA Q-ARA CLEOPATRA**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC , IDE PASARAN, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU (maybe), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

.

.

"APAA?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu," Sasuke menyeringai. "Maksudku bukan pacar dalam artian sesungguhnya."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, masih tak paham dengan perkataan Sasuke yang setengah-setengah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh laki-laki di depannya ini. Dan Sakura 'sangat' tidak suka itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Yaahhh... Maksudku hanya sebagai pacar 'palsu'. Kau cuma pura-pura pacaran denganku."

"Pura-pura?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Hanya pura-pura. Kan sudah kubilang kau itu bukan tipeku." Sasuke mengacak rambut pink Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura berusaha menghindar, tapi usahanya sia-sia. "Atau kau ingin jadi pacar yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Sakura gelagapan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain, yang penting bukan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar mata bosan. Apa gadis di depannya tidak pernah menonton televisi? "Aku sangat butuh kekasih sekarang. Kau tahu bagaimana ganasnya fans wanitaku 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku kau itu orang yang bisa dipercaya," sebelum Sakura membuka mulut, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang paling penting, kau itu bukan fansku."

"..."

"Ayolah. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke berlutut memelas di depan Sakura. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada. Sorot matanya seolah berkata aku-akan-mati-jika-kau-tidak-mau-membantuku.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan orang lain menderita. Tapi membantu Sasuke sebagai pacar palsu agaknya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke itu aktor! Fansnya tersebar dimana-mana.

"Aku tak mau mengambil risiko. Fans gilamu itu bisa mencabik-cabikku kapan saja!" Sakura menggerutu pelan. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tak akan mengenalimu. Kau akan menyamar."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Menyamar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebelum tampil di depan publik, kau akan menyamar agar publik tak melihat sosokmu yang sesungguhnya. Identitasmu juga akan dirahasiakan." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku sebagai supir taksi?" tuntut Sakura.

"Ah-kau tenang saja. Posisi itu tak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa jamin itu."

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Sakura dengan cemas.

"..."

Menyadari Sakura tak kunjung bicara, Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Ia akui, memang itu adalah pilihan yang sulit. Tapi sekarang Sasuke sangat butuh bantuan Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Apapun?"

"Ya. Asal permintaanmu masih dalam batas kewajaran." ujar Sasuke. Ia menyipitkan mata curiga. Jangan-jangan Sakura akan meminta terbang ke bulan sejenisnya?

.

Hening

.

Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sekarang ia menatap langit biru cerah, seakan meminta nasihat dari warna cerah tersebut.

"Hhh... Baiklah." ucap Sakura pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak sesaat, tapi masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melompat girang.

Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap emerald Sakura dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Arigatou, Sakura." bisiknya. Tangan Sasuke perlahan menarik tangan Sakura ke dekatnya. Didekapnya tubuh mungil sang gadis. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura agak menegang di dekapannya, tapi toh Sakura juga tidak menolak.

"Hanya untuk sementara 'kan?" tanya Sakura, walaupun lebih ke nada perintah.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia yakin Sakura mengerti karena Sakura tak bertanya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menatap emerald cerah yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?"

"Aku tidak punya ponsel." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Tidak punya?" Sasuke memastikan jawaban Sakura. Ada raut ketidak percayaan di wajahnya. Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak punya ponsel?

Sakura memutar mata bosan, seakan pertanyaan ini sudah biasa baginya. "Tak usah terkejut seperti itu. Untuk apa aku memiliki ponsel? Aku tidak butuh barang itu." Sakura mendengus pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga kata Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menghubunginya kalau ponsel pun ia tak punya? "Ya terserah kau." Jawab Sakura acuh.

Sasuke tersenyum pasrah. Masalah komunikasi ini pasti bisa ia selesaikan. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Ah~ sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut ketika menyadari ada tangan besar dan kekar yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat darah Sakura berdesir.

Sakura hanya menurut ketika Sasuke menariknya berdiri dan menyeretnya menuju tempat dimana taksi yang mereka tumpangi terparkir. Ia tak kuasa menolak rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

**.:.:.**

"Tadaima~" seru Sakura lemas begitu ia memasuki rumahnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya tak bertenaga setelah mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Bagaimana bisa ia menyanggupi permintaan seseorang yang baru ia kenal dengan mudahnya? Sekarang ia malah merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura-chan?" suara berat menyahut dari dalam. Sakura bisa mendengar suara berisik dan teriakan frustasi dari ruang tengah. 'Pasti Sasori main game lagi.' batinnya bosan.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat Sasori sedang menginjak-nginjak playstation dengan bernafsu dan mengumpat tak jelas.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah tau! Kenapa sih kau tak pernah membiarkanku menyelesaikan gamenya? Kau dendam padaku hah? Aku kan tak punya salah padamu! Sialan kau!" Sasori terus menerus melampiaskan kemarahannya pada playstation tak bersalah itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Walaupun sudah 22 tahun, Sasori tetap maniak game. Dan kebiasaan buruknya ketika ia kalah adalah menyalahkan playstationnya. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Nii-san!" Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia baru sadar Sakura ada di sana. Seketika wajahnya berubah ceria dan melupakan playstation setelah melihat adik kesayangannya.

"Sakura-chan? Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" Sasori berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Sakura singkat.

"Yahh, cukup lancar." Jawab Sakura tak bersemangat.

Sasori menyipitkan mata. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya lelah."

Sasori mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, Sakura," Sasori teringat akan sesuatu. "Besok Nii-san akan ke Oto."

Sakura membelalakkan mata, seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan kakaknya barusan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Perusahaan Kaa-san di sana butuh bantuan Nii-san. Kau kan juga tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap dulu." Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat menyiapkan baju-baju untuk ke Oto besok.

"Kau tidak akan ikut, Sakura-chan!" suara Sasori menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan bingung. Seakan tahu pikiran Sakura, Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau akan tetap di Konoha. Kau 'kan sudah punya pekerjaan di sini."

"Ah Nii-san! Aku 'kan bekerja hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku!" protes Sakura. "Aku ikut ke Oto, ya?"

Sasori menghela napas. Ia tahu adiknya ini sudah mulai merajuk. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu, Sakura-chan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ngotot ingin bekerja?"

"Ayolah, Nii-san. Masa aku harus tinggal sendiri? Nanti siapa yang masak? Aku juga ingin ke Oto. Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sasori tegas.

Sakura segera berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki sekeras yang ia bisa agar kakaknya tahu kalau ia sangat marah. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura membanting pintu sangat keras sampai-sampai tembok juga ikut bergetar.

**.:.:.**

Sakura segera mengganti baju dengan tanktop hitam dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Ia segera merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuknya. Suasana hatinya sekarang benar-benar buruk. Pertama, ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang aktor! Dan ia menyanggupi permintaannya sebagai pacar palsu. Kedua, kakaknya akan pergi ke Oto dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di Konoha. 'Benar-benar kakak yang kejam,' batinnya jengkel.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menolak saat Sasuke menyentuhnya? Ia sendiri bingung mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah membiarkan satu pun laki-laki yang menyentuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup. Sebelum menutup sempurna, terbesit keinginannya agar semua kejadian hari ini adalah mimpi. Dan ketika ia bangun besok, kehidupannya akan kembali seperti semula, kehidupan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

**.:.:.**

Sakura menggeliat kesal di tempat tidur. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai jam beker yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, segera ditekan tombol di jam beker tersebut. Ia bersiap-siap tidur lagi sebelum suara nyaring terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

Kali ini kesabaran Sakura sudah habis, ia menekan tombol jam beker dengan perasaan dongkol. Tetapi suara itu masih terdengar. Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur empuknya. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ternyata jam bekernya sudah tidak berbunyi.

Ah ternyata suara itu bel rumah. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

'Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?' batinnya dongkol. Sekarang sudah jam 10. Tapi itu terlalu pagi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Ia melihat seorang pemuda gagah memakai jaket hitam dan celana jins. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di saku mantel. Menambah kesan keren dalam dirinya. Sakura melihat wajah tampan yang tak asing, dan napasnya langsung tercekat.

"Sa-sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ya."

Entah mata Sakura yang salah atau apa, Sakura merasa ia melihat semburat merah muda tipis di pipi Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi. Kau tidak menyilakanku masuk?" gurau Sasuke.

Sakura segera sadar dari kekagetannya tadi. "Silakan masuk," Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi ruang tamu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di ikuti Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehm... Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum canggung. Sakura mengangkat alis bingung. "Aku juga laki-laki normal lho." Senyum Sasuke tergantikan oleh seringai mesum.

Sakura semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Laki-laki normal? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?

Sakura melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dari bawah ke atas. Dan sekarang ia sadar akan kesalahannya. Ia masih memakai tank top hitam dan celana pendek!

PUK

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar dan berganti baju secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan pakaian tadi." Sahut Sasuke masih dengan seringai anehnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Enak saja!" Ia sudah berganti baju dengan kaos biru dan celana jins panjang. Sakura berjalan menuju sofa, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini?" tuntut Sakura.

Sasuke menyenderkan badannya ke sofa. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kesepakatan kita," jawabnya bosan. "Dan aku juga ingin memberimu ini." Sasuke merogoh kantung jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak biru yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Diletakkannya kotak itu di pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa ini?"

"Itu ponsel untukmu. Agar aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja."

"Kau tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke. "Oh ya, nomernya juga sudah kubuat semirip mungkin dengan nomer milikku."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

Sasuke terlihat agak salah tingkah melihat senyum Sakura. Rasa gugup juga masih menggerogoti aktor berusia 21 tahun ini. Ini adalah pertama kali ia memberikan sesuatu kepada seorang wanita—kecuali ibunya tentu saja.

"Ehm... Sakura, aku minta kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kesepakatan kita ya?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha." guraunya. Sasuke tersenyum geli dan langsung mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sasuke. Onyxnya mengamati ruangan dengan seksama.

Ah. Sakura teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Tadi pagi ia tak melihat Sasori, jadi bisa dipastikan Sasori sudah berangkat ke Oto. 'Nii-san benar-benar meninggalkanku ya? Awas saja kalau pulang. Akan kukunci semua pintu rumah supaya Nii-san tidur di luar,' batinnya kesal.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan kakakku. Tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi ke Oto." Jawab Sakura.

Selama beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening. Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, apa ini tidak aneh?" pertanyaan Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kita baru saling mengenal kemarin, bahkan belum sampai 24 jam. Tapi entah kenapa kita sudah akrab seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin ini takdir."

"Takdir?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Takdir."

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura ceria. Sasuke mengangkat alis dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu lagi." Pinta Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya kemarin?"

"Aku ingin lagi." Sakura sudah mulai merajuk.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan menceritakan semua tentang diriku, asal kau menciumku." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Sakura langsung memberinya deathglare. "Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi ingin tahu." Jawabnya ketus.

BRAK

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana terdapat pria jangkung berambut panjang yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Sakura-chan! Kata Sasori kau sendirian di rumah. Jadi aku diminta untuk mene—" perkataannya terputus ketika ia melihat Sasuke. Mata lavender pria itu menatap curiga pada Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sesaat suasana menjadi canggung di antara ketiganya.

"Ne—Neji-kun?" bisik Sakura pelan.

**TBC~**

**Wuaa! Chapter ini lebih abal dari chapter sebelumnya! ****#ngais-ngais tanah.**

**Lebih ancur! #lari keliling lapangan. Gaje #pundung. Semoga ada yang baca #gigit kaki.**

**Bales riview dulu. :D**

**.**

**Princess Iceberg: **Benarkah? Makasiihh #glundung-glundung. Ah iya, saya akan perbaiki di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? :D. Makasih udah nge-fav fic abal ini #terharu.

**Lady Zhion: **Apa ini sudah kilat? :). Makasih ucapan semangatnya, sangat berarti untuk saya. :D

**Rizuka Hanayuuki: **Tanpa komen pun saya udah seneng Rizuka-san mau review fic abal saya ini #glundung-glundung. Apa ini udah cepet? :D

**KristaL: **Ini udah update. :D

**Eru River Rorait0****:** Waahh makasih banget atas pujiannya #jungkit balik. Di chapter ini mungkin udah ada jawabannya :D. Ini udah update. :)

**Michiko haruno: **Benarkah? Makasiihh .. Ia tuh Sasuke, laki-laki macam apa itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke* #dichidori. Di sini mungkin udah ada jawabannya. Syukurlah kalo Michiko-san suka :D.

**Valkyria Sapphire:**Makasih atas pujiannya~ #jungkir balik. Ini belum ke inti fic, baru awal kok XD. Tenang, saya ga marah kok :D. Saya malah berterima kasih karna udah ngasih kritik dan saran. Saya juga cinta perdamaian #apacoba.

**Uchiha Eky-chan: **Apa ini udah pake kilat? :). Makasih pujiannya #glundung-glundung.

**DEVIL'D: **Iya tuh Sasuke *nunjuk-nunjuk*. Mungkin di chapter ini udah ada jawabannya :). Ini udah update. Apa udah cukup cepat? :D

**lawranakaido: **Waahhh makasiihh #ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak(?). Apa ini udah pake kilat? :D

**Fidya Raina Malfoy: **Makasih pujiannya :). Apa ini udah kilat? :D

**cherryy mijeje males log in: **Ini udah update :). Benarkah? Makasih banget :D.

**Midori Kumiko: **Ini udah update :D.

**Fiyui-chan: **Makasih pujiannya~ #guling-guling. Waahh tebakan Fiyui-chan tepat! :o. Sakura orang kaya di sini. Ini udah update :). Apa udah pake kilat? :D

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login: **Makasih banget .. Saya sempet terbang lho waktu baca review Ichaa-san :). Ini udah update, apa cukup cepat? :D

**Ayano Hatake: **Makasih~ #glundung-glundung. Saya belum berani bikin fic yang terinspirasi Autumn in Paris. Nyesek ceritanya..hiks #ikutan nangis. Haha, entah kenapa saya suka supir taksi(?). Mungkin karena waktu tk cita-cita saya jadi supir taksi #curcol ga penting. Makasih Ayano-san udah nunggu. :D

**cherryblossom sasuke gak login: **Makasiihhh banget~~. Apa ini udah pake kilat? :D

**Eun Jo: **Iya, Sasuke saya jadiin sangat OOC disini. Buahaha #ketawa laknat. Keren? Wahh makasiihh~~ :). Apa ini udah cepet? :D

**Hikari Shinju: **Waahhh hebaatt, bayanganmu bener! :o. Makasih~ #jungkir balik.Ceritanya emang banyak yang menarik :). Apa ini udah pake kilat? :D

**TaroChiha: **Ga apa apa kok, saya udah seneng kalau Taro-san (boleh saya panggil gitu?) mau review :). Ini udah update.:D

**Anak hilang: **Makasih banget kritik dan sarannya~~. Saya akan berusaha mengemasnya dengan sesuatu yang beda. Ini udah update :). Apa udah cukup kilat? :D

**vvvv: **Mungkin di chapter ini ada jawabannya. :D

**me: **Ini udah update :). Makasih~~ #guling-guling. Di sini Sakura jadi orang kaya. :D

**HarunoZuka: **Wahh makasih~~ :). Apa ini udah pake kilat + guntur? Hehe. Saku bisa jadi manja, tapi bisa jadi tomboy. Kalo dari penampilan keliatan tomboy, tapi sebenernya dia itu manja. Saku itu dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Kalau ibunya Saku ada di Oto, tapi ayahnya di Suna, jadi pisah-pisah gitu. Umurnya Saso 22 tahun dan umurnya Saku sama kaya Sasu, yaitu 21 tahun. Mereka udah lulus kuliah. Ga papa kok Haru-chan :). Kalau masih ada yang bingun, tanya aja :). Saya siap membantu (^.^)

Makasih sekali lagi~~ :D

**Natasya: **Haloo juga Natasya-san! Wah makasih banyak~~ :). Sebenernya Sakura itu kaya raya. Umurnya 21 tahun. Dia jadi supir taksi cuma iseng doang, biar punya kerjaan gitu. Ga papa kok, saya orangnya santai #alah. Ini udah update. Apa cukup kilat? :D

**Meity-chan: **Makasiihh, Meity-chan~. Syukurlah kalau Meity-chan suka . Ini udah update. Apa cukup kilat? :D

**.**

**Makasih sekali untuk yang sudah review. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama.**

**Mind to Review?**

**~Satu review dari anda memberi satu juta harapan bagi saya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter ini (-.-)a. Dan mungkin chapter ke depannya juga agak lama. ^^**

**. **

**Peringatan! Saya akan sedikit bercurcol gaje di sini, saya sarankan anda membaca. Tapi bagi yang tidak ingin membaca, silakan skip ini dan langsung ke cerita. :D**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu saya berniat untuk keluar dari FNI. Alasannya? Bukan flame. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat saya sangat marah! Saya akui saya memang anak kecil yang masih labil (-.-). Saya gampang marah dan down saat ada sesuatu yang menyakiti hati saya. Beberapa hari yang lalu hal itu terjadi. Jujur, saya marah! Sangat marah! Bahkan kemarin saya sudah menulis di profile saya bahwa saya keluar dari FFn, mungkin belum ada yang melihat karena beberapa menit kemudian, saya hapus kalimat itu. Ternyata saya memang sudah jatuh cinta pada FNI ini. T.T**

**Dan untuk menenangkan hati saya yang masih panas, saya akan berpindah ke Fandom Maid-sama dan berbagai fandom pinggiran dulu. Untuk itu, saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk bisa meng-update fic ini secara kilat. Gomen T.T**

**Bagi para senpai-senpai atau readers atau author yang pernah mengalami hal itu, saya minta saran dan nasihat bagaimana menghadapinya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ****bagi saya dan saya sangat butuh saran serta nasihat, karena jika saya mengingatnya lagi, saya pasti berkeinginan untuk keluar dari FFn T.T. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan apabila hal itu terulang lagi, mungkin saya benar-benar akan keluar dari FFn selamanya. Bersediakah anda memberi sedikit pengalaman, saran dan nasihat untuk saya? Saya selalu menunggu PM dan review dari anda semua :")**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Summer In Seoul © Ilana Tan**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC , IDE PASARAN, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU (maybe), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne—neji-kun?"

Neji tetap bergeming. Mata lavendernya kini tertuju pada orang di samping Sakura. "Kau..." napasnya tercekat. "Bukankah kau aktor Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura makin panik. Kedatangan Neji ke rumahnya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada Neji tentang masalah ini?

Sakura menatap panik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis, seolah berkata 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

"Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" pertanyaan Neji memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Mata lavendernya beralih menatap Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sakura makin gelisah. Neji sudah terlanjur melihat Sasuke di rumahnya, penjelasan apa yang harus ia katakan ketika manusia sebaya berbeda jenis berada dalam satu rumah?

"..."

"Ah~ Sakura itu fans beratku," Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Iya 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Hah?"

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura. "Ikuti saja kata-kataku." bisiknya pelan. Kemudian ia mulai menjauh.

Sakura masih termangu. Mencerna setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi.

"AH!" serunya ketika mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. "Iya, aku nge-fans sekali dengan Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya riang. Emeraldnya berpindah dari lavender Neji ke onyx Sasuke. "Astaga! Kau lihat Neji-kun? Dia sangat tampan! Pintar berakting, baik, dan jadi pusat perhatian!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan tetap stay cool, tapi Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya sedang menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Lalu perlahan-lahan tangannya merangkul pundak Sakura. Sakura sedikit memberontak, tapi ia tetap membiarkan tangan Sasuke di pundaknya. "Er— Neji.. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Sakura itu fans beratku. Dan ini adalah hadiahku untuk fans, yaitu mengunjungi rumah mereka." jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Aku senang sekali ketika Sasuke-kun ke sini!" ujarnya riang. Ia memberikan senyum terpaksa yang mengerikan kepada Sasuke, seolah berkata "Sialan kau!"

Neji terlihat agak kurang percaya dengan perkataan mereka berdua. Mungkin memang sekarang sedang zamannya artis mengunjungi fansnya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan baginya adalah: 'Sejak kapan Sakura nge-fans dengan artis?'

"Neji-kun?" panggil Sakura pelan ketika Neji tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara. Mata emeraldnya menyipit ragu. Terbesit di pikirannya bahwa Neji tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataannya tadi. Neji bukanlah orang bodoh, malah ia termasuk pintar. Tujuh tahun Neji mengenalnya. Bukankah waktu 7 tahun sudah cukup untuk memahami dirinya secara luar dan dalam?

"Ah ya," Neji mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik bibirnya ke atas, berusaha menciptakan senyuman biasa. Tapi yang terlihat malah senyuman itu terkesan dipaksakan. "Mungkin memang Sakura sangat mengangumimu." gumamnya pelan.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ternyata aktingnya tadi cukup bagus sehingga Neji mempercayainya. "Lalu Neji-kun kenapa kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh ya," pikiran Neji kembali pada niat awal ia kemari. "Tadi pagi Sasori ke rumahku. Dia bilang kau sendirian di rumah. Jadi aku berniat untuk..." tiba-tiba Neji terdiam. Bibir tipisnya serasa kaku untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir. "...mengajakmu jalan."

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. "Mengajakku jalan?" ulangnya.

Neji menatap emerald bening Sakura sekilas. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Yah, itu juga jika kau mau." ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mendadak berdiri sehingga rangkulan Sasuke terlepas begitu saja. "Tentu saja aku mau!" ujarnya kelewat girang. Sakura tersenyum lebar, menampakkan sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan. Sedari tadi ia didiamkan seolah tak ada di ruangan. Seperti patung eh? Marganya itu Uchiha! Harusnya dia yang mendapat banyak perhatian 'kan? Bukan didiamkan seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang dia harus melihat dua orang yang sedang saling melempar senyum. Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuatnya muak!

Mata lavender Neji menyipit ragu, senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san? Mungkin kau masih ada urusan dengannya?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Astaga, ia lupa kalau Sasuke masih ada di sini. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan menuju onyx Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Err... Sasuke. Urusan kita sudah selesai 'kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke berdiri pelan-pelan. Tapi onyxnya masih terpaut di emerald Sakura. "Belum," jawabnya datar. "Masih ada yang harus dibicarakan, dan kau malah akan pergi?" bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum bersalah. Dia memang berniat untuk membicarakan 'kesepakatannya' dengan Sasuke hari ini agar semuanya bisa cepat selesai. Tapi siapa yang menyangka Neji akan ke sini? Apalagi Neji ke sini untuk mengajaknya jalan. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang ada shooting hari ini? Ayo cepat pergi!" Sakura mendorong punggung Sasuke menuju arah pintu.

Sasuke mendelik. Apa dia pernah bilang hari ini ada shooting? Dan lagi, Sakura seenaknya mendorongnya ke pintu. Bukankah ini namanya mengusir? "Tapi—"

"Sana cepat pergi! Nanti kau telat!" seru Sakura. Tangan mungilnya masih berusaha mendorong Sasuke ke pintu.

"Tapi, Sak—"

"Bukankah kau bilang shooting hari ini sangat penting? Sana pergi! Tadi kau bilang kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu jika shooting ini tak berjalan lancar 'kan?" bentak Sakura. Oke—Sakura tahu ia mulai ngawur sekarang.

JEBRED

Akhirnya pintu berhasil ditutup. Sakura dan Neji masih berada di dalam rumah, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan rumah. Wajah tampannya penuh urat-urat kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal erat dan detak jantungnya mendegup cepat.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Apa-apaan itu?" geramnya kesal. Uchiha diusir? Baru pertama kali di dunia.

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada mobil silver yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Bukan mobilnya—tentu saja. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari sini. Lagipula warna mobilnya 'kan hitam, bukan silver.

'Pasti mobil orang yang namanya Neji itu,' batinnya. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil tersebut.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sebal dengan hal yang menyangkut 'Neji'. Gara-gara Neji, dia diusir seenaknya oleh Sakura. Bukankah harusnya 'siapa cepat dia dapat?'. Dia yang mengunjungi Sakura lebih dulu, kenapa sekarang dia yang diusir? Dan harga dirinya langsung jatuh dalam satu hari.

DUK DUK DUK

Tiga tendangan berturut-turut mendarat mulus di ban mobil itu. Sasuke tak peduli jika ban itu akan rusak atau apa, yang penting ia harus meluapkan kekesalannya. Dan barang yang paling tepat adalah sesuatu milik Neji.

"Cih! Sial!" Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan tendangan yang cukup keras. Lalu ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

**.:.:.:.**

Tangan kiri Sasuke sibuk memutar-mutar ponsel birunya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang stir mobil dengan santai. Tatapan matanya terus memandang lurus ke depan, seolah tak ingin melewatkan waktu barang sedetik pun.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit posisi ini tak berubah—sejak dia dipulangkan oleh Sakura. Yah akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk membuntuti Sakura. Walaupun dia agak merasa risih menjadi seorang stalker, tapi ternyata rasa penasarannya melebihi ego Sang Uchiha ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" gumamnya kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka menunggu. Dan baginya, lima menit menunggu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel birunya di jok samping. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Satu hal yang sangat ia sesali, kenapa ia tak bertanya pada Sakura apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum? Bagaimana jika Neji itu pacarnya? Jika benar, maka rencana yang sudah ia buat selama ini akan sia-sia. Bisa saja Sakura memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Neji 'kan?

KREK

Sasuke seketika menoleh ketika ia mendapat rangsangan di gendang telinganya. Benar saja—ia melihat Sakura dan Neji keluar dari pintu depan. Jarak mobil Sasuke memang tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah Sakura, tapi untungnya ada mobil lain yang juga parkir di situ sehingga mobilnya tidak mudah dicurigai.

Dinyalakan mobilnya setelah ia melihat Sakura dan Neji memasuki mobil silver di depannya. Sasuke mulai berpikir ulang. Apa tindakannya ini benar? Dia hanya berniat untuk menyelidiki Sakura dan memastikan Sakura bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Waktu 2 hari rasanya belum cukup untuk mengenal baik Sakura.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mantap. "Baiklah," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia mulai menginjak gas perlahan-lahan seirama dengan laju mobil Neji.

**.:.:.:.**

"Neji-kun? Kau mau ajak aku kemana?" tanya seorang gadis manis. Sedari tadi emeraldnya terus memancarkan cahaya, tak lupa seulas senyum masih bertengger di wajah sang gadis.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang sekarang menjadi tempat mobilnya melaju. "Aku akan ajak kau ke tempat yang agak berbeda, Sakura-chan." jawabnya singkat.

Sakura merengut. "Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat bangunan-bangunan mewah yang berseliweran berganti-ganti. "Ngomong-ngomong, Neji-kun masih aktif di Komunitas Seni bersama Nii-san?" tanya sang gadis.

"Tentu. Tapi belakangan ini Sasori agak kurang aktif. Mungkin karena dia juga harus mengurus perusahaan," Neji menghela napas. "Ditambah lagi sekarang kelakuan Deidara dan Tobi semakin membeludak. Setiap hari mereka menghancurkan gerabah yang sudah dibuat. Dan kau tahu apa alasannya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Neji. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas untuk memastikan Sakura mendengarkannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tobi bilang 'Itu sangat menyenangkan!', sedangkan Deidara bilang 'Seni itu ledakan!'" Neji menirukan suara Deidara dan Tobi. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Lalu mereka akan tertawa puas bersama-sama. Untung saja kami mendirikan komunitas seni itu bukan untuk bisnis, bisa-bisa kami bankrut dalam waktu 1 jam." Neji mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit cibiran. Terlihat sekali nada kesal dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman maklum. Itulah risikonya bekerja sama dengan orang seperti Tobi dan Deidara. Harus siap mental dan tenaga.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan. Sasori bilang kau bekerja ya?" tanya Neji.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sekarang memang ia sedang libur, jadi ia harus memanfaatkan waktu liburnya sebaik mungkin. "Hn. Aku jadi supir taksi." jawab Sakura dengan senyuman khasnya.

Neji segera mengurangi tekanan di pegas gasnya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. "Supir?" Neji mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Sakura. "Apa itu tidak terlalu berbahaya? Kau kan perempuan, mana bisa jadi supir? Sebaiknya kau jadi pelayan cafe atau—" kalimat Neji terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di balik saku celana Sakura. "—bukankah itu ponsel?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura melirik ke arah pandang Neji. Itu memang ponsel—ponsel pemberian Sasuke tadi. Dia kira dia akan membutuhkannya jika suatu saat Sasuke menghubungi, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa ponsel itu.

"Ya itu ponsel. Memangnya kenapa, Neji-kun?"

Tatapan Neji agak ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian Neji kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju jalanan. "Kukira kau benci dengan ponsel. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa ponsel, Sakura-chan." ujar Neji.

"Neji-kun~ dulu 'kan aku tidak butuh ponsel. Tapi sekarang aku butuh!" Sakura pura-pura marah dengan meninju bahu Neji pelan.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ya ya, putri. Yang paling penting kau harus hati-hati dengan pekerjaanmu itu," ia mengusap rambut Sakura pelan. "Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

**.:.:.:.**

Sasuke masih menguntit mobil Neji. Tangannya memutar stir mobil seirama dengan gerakan mobil Neji. Sesekali kakinya menginjak rem agar bisa menciptakan jarak yang cukup.

"Cih! Mereka itu mau kemana sih?" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sudah lama ia membuntuti mobil silver di depannya, tapi mobil itu nampaknya tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

Onyx Sasuke menyipit saat melihat kerumunan orang—atau tepatnya banyak kerumunan orang di depannya. Sasuke belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Tempat apa ini?

Sasuke mengurangi tekanan di pegal gasnya. Banyaknya orang di pinggir jalan membuatnya harus extra hati-hati. Onyxnya melihat banyak sekali pedagang di pinggir jalan. Emm—seperti pasar.

.

AH! PASAR!

.

Matanya membulat begitu teringat kata 'pasar'. Ya. Ini memang pasar. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi? Sasuke agak panik, namun ia mengubur dalam-dalam rasa paniknya dan mulai kembali ke niat awal—membuntuti Sakura dan Neji.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis ketika ia tak melihat mobil silver yang tadi berada di depannya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok mobil itu, yang ada hanya sekumpulan manusia yang sedang melakukan jual beli.

'Kemana mereka?' batinnya. Ia menancapkan gas untuk mencari mobil itu—harus cepat, kalau tidak dia akan benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya.

Sepuluh menit ia gunakan untuk memutari pasar yang menurutnya sangat bau ini. Tapi keberadaan mobil Neji sama sekali tak nampak. Ah~ sepertinya dia memang kehilangan jejak.

Sasuke segera memutar mobilnya menuju pusat kota. "Cih! Siaalllll!" geramnya. Ia menginjak gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Sekarang moodnya benar-benar hancur! Dia tak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertama, dia diusir oleh Sakura. Kedua, dia terpaksa menjadi seorang stalker. Dan ketiga, dia sempat terjebak di pasar yang baunya mengerikan. Ujungnya, dia kehilangan jejak Neji. Bukankah pengorbanannya sebagai stalker sia-sia?

Dibantingnya stir ketika Sasuke berbelok di tikungan menuju rumahnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin memukul sesuatu. Apa saja! Buku-buku jarinya menggenggam stir dengan kuat, sampai-sampai tangannya gemetar hebat.

**.:.:.:.**

BRAAKKK

Dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras itu mampu membuat sosok berambut kuning yang sedang menonton televisi terlonjak kaget. Sesegera mungkin ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara sekeras itu.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kau mau membuat pintu rumah kita lepas hah?" bentak Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan dibuang sembarangan. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepat di samping Naruto yang memandangnya bingung.

"Oh iya, Teme. Nanti malam kau harus menghadiri rapat untuk membahas film terbarumu. Jangan lupa!" ujar Naruto. Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengerikan ini. Bahkan Naruto agak takut melihat onyx tajam yang sekarang memandang televisi.

Sasuke sibuk mengganti channel dengan buas. "Batalkan." jawabnya datar.

Naruto melotot. "UAPA?"

"Kubilang BA-TAL-KAN! APA KAU TULI, DOBE?" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Onyxnya berkilat marah, dan hal itu membuat nyali Naruto seketika menciut.

"Ya. Baiklah. Nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Shikamaru." ujar Naruto takut-takut. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membantah Sasuke—dengan keadaan emosinya kini.

Suasana hening mulai tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan remote control yang sedari tadi menjadi pelampiasannya. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia mencoba untuk diam, walaupun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto. Dia sudah tak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulut. "Mana gadis aneh yang kau bicarakan kemarin? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau akan mengajaknya kemari?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, matanya berkilat. Namun ia tetap diam dan stay cool, tak ada niatan untuk melirik Naruto, apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto semakin sebal karena dirinya diacuhkan. "TEEMMEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto kencang, suaranya bergema di rumah besar itu sehingga terdengar lebih keras.

Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Berisik, Dobe! Atau aku sumpal mulutmu itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Habis kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. "Mana gadis yang katanya akan kau bawa kemari? Atau jangan-jangan kau bohong padaku ya?" selidik Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Tidak jadi." jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menggeser posisi agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan antusias. "Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanyanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Apa dia harus bicara yang sesungguhnya? Tapi batinnya menolak habis-habisan, ia tahu Naruto pasti tertawa jika tahu apa yang barusan menimpanya tadi.

"Aku diusir dan dia pergi dengan laki-laki lain." jawab Sasuke dingin.

.

Hening

.

"HMMPP—BUAHAHAHAHAHA! TEME BUODOH! HAHAHAHAHA—"

PUK

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah Naruto. Tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Uchiha langsung membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto memilih menggigit bantal yang dilembar Sasuke tadi untuk meredam tawanya.

"Diam, Dobe! Atau aku akan benar-benar menyumpal mulutmu itu!" gertak Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bantal lebih keras, matanya menyipit dan sudah diisi sedikit air mata. Dianggukkan kepalanya cepat, pertanda ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam menusuk sebelum ia membuka mulut. "Aku diusir. Mereka pergi, lalu aku mengikutinya. Saat melewati pasar, aku kehilangan jejak. Akhirnya, aku pulang."

"..."

"The end." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tatapan bosan.

Naruto memperkeras gigitannya pada bantal, terlihat beberapa air mata menganak di pipinya. Bukan karena sedih—tentu saja. Karena ia berusaha menahan tawa habis-habisan.

"Hmmpphh—akkuhh iddak ahan lagih (aku tidak tahan lagi)." Naruto melempar bantal yang digigitnya ke arah Sasuke. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU BUODOH TUEMEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Naruto bergema di seluruh ruangan. Sekarang ia sudah berguling-guling di karpet sembari memegang perutnya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi jika ia memberitahukan pada Naruto.

"Hhh...hah..hah.." napas Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah ia mengeluarkan seluruh tawanya yang terpendam tadi. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Mungkin dia pacarnya, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke terasa sesak, seperti tak mendapat suplai oksigen yang cukup. Terbesit keinginan di hati kecilnya agar ia bisa bilang 'Tidak. Dia bukan pacarnya.'

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Dia pasti menarik sekali ya, Teme?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Cepat bawa dia kemari! Aku ingin melihatnya!" rajuk Naruto.

Sasuke melempar pandangan tajam kepada Naruto. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau kesana lagi hari ini."

Naruto merengut. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu—gadis pertama yang berani mengusir Sasuke. "Teme, hubungi dia dan suruh dia kemari! Ini kan masih siang, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau perempuan pergi sendiri 'kan?" bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Temeeee~"

"Tidak."

"TEME!"

"Tidak."

"TEMEEEE~"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"TUEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"IYA IYA!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia menatap kesal Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum puas, matanya biru sapphirenya berbinar-binar.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. "Kau memang menyebalkan, Dobe!" gumamnya. Dicarinya kontak bernama 'Sakura'. Kemudian ia menekan tombol hijau di ponsel.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda ini. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang menempelkan ponsel di telinga dengan bosan. "Mungkin 'dia' lagi, Teme. Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, kau telepon gadis itu untuk kemari saja."

**.:.:.:.**

Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh permukaan sebuah patung dengan hati-hati. Meresapi setiap inchi pahatan yang hampir sempurna itu. Permukaannya sangat halus membuat dia merasa sedang menyentuh kaca.

Sakura—nama gadis itu, tersenyum tipis. Ia berada di sebuah museum patung yang cukup terkenal. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia tak pernah mengunjunginya. Mungkin kakaknya sering, tapi dia tidak! Dia tak terlalu paham dengan seni, dan mungkin tak akan pernah paham.

Drrttt drrtttt

Sakura merasakan sesuatu bergetar di celananya. Ia merogoh saku dan menemukan ponsel pemberian Sasuke yang berkedip-kedip dengan tulisan 'Sasuke' di layarnya. Pasti Sasuke sudah memasukkan nomernya sebelum menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Sakura.

'Sasuke menelepon?' batinnya bingung.

Sakura melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan Neji tak ada di sini. Neji bilang dia akan ke ruangan sebelah, mungkin lama kembali.

Sakura menekan tombol 'jawab' di ponselnya. "Halo, Sasuke?"

"_Kau harus ke sini."_

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Kau harus ke rumahku. Sekarang!"_

"Kenapa aku yang kesana? Besok saja ya?" ujar Sakura. Sakura bisa mendengar helaan napas Sasuke melalui ponselnya.

"_Jalan Konoha nomer 15."_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, kapan ia setuju? "Tunggu! Kau saja yang menjemputku kemari! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus ke rumahmu?" protes Sakura.

"_Cih! Tadi siapa yang mengusirku dan memilih pergi dengan rambut perosotan itu __hah?"_

"Ehm.. Ya, aku memang mengusirmu. Tapi aku ke rumahmu besok saja ya?" bujuk Sakura. Ia sedang jalan-jalan bersama Neji, masa acara jalan-jalannya harus hancur karena dia harus ke rumah Sasuke?

"_Tidak. Kau sudah janji__ akan membantuku. Ke rumahku! Sekarang!"_

"Tap—"

Tut tut tut tut

Sakura memandang ponselnya sebal. Seenaknya saja Sasuke memutuskan dia harus ke rumahnya! Yang butuh bantuan kan Sasuke! Kenapa Sakura merasa dia yang jadi budak di sini?

"Sakura-chan?" suara halus yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badan dan mata emeraldnya langsung bertatapan dengan lavender bening yang menenangkan.

"Neji-kun?" ujar Sakura. Ia segera mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Kita mau ke mana lagi?" tanyanya.

Sakura agak salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Neji. "Neji-kun, mungkin jalan-jalan ini kita sudahi dulu ya? Aku harus ke rumah teman sekarang." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman bersalah.

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku antar kau ke rumah temanmu ya?" tawarnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memutuskan. 'Bisa bahaya kan kalau Neji-kun melihat Sasuke di sana?' batin Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga butuh tumpangan mengingat jarak dari sini ke rumah Sasuke tidak dekat.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah!"

Neji segera menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju tempat parkir. Tangan besar nan kekar yang menelungkupi tangan kecil nan mungil di dalamnya, cukup membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi. Walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya Neji memperlakukannya seperti sekarang.

**.:.:.:.**

"Kau benar-benar mau turun di sini, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ia sedang berada di seberang jalan yang agak ramai. Sedangkan Neji masih berada di dalam mobil, menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Iya. Aku bisa berjalan ke rumah temanku sendiri kok, Neji-kun. Lagian aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat di tempat seperti ini!" ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Neji masih agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mencoba percaya pada Sakura. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi—" mata Neji menyipit. "—segera telepon aku jika kau butuh bantuan atau jemputan."

Senyuman mengembang di wajah manis Sakura, menandakan ia menyetujui perkataan Neji. Perlahan-lahan mobil yang ditumpangi Neji melaju, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum cerah. "Neji-kun! Terima kasih atas gelangnya!" teriak Sakura sebelum mobil Neji hilang dari pandangan. Diliriknya sebuah gelang yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kanannya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Nomer 15 ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal, menapaki trotoar yang memanjang.

"Seenaknya saja si Sasuke baka itu menyuruhku begini. Apa seharusnya aku tidak usah membantunya ya?" Sakura menendang batu kecil yang tak sengaja dilihatnya.

"Sebelas, dua belas," Sakura membaca setiap nomer yang terpampang di depan rumah. "Ah! Itu lima belas! Pasti itu rumah Sasuke!" gerakan kakinya dipercepat agar ia bisa sampai di rumah itu dengan cepat pula.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan bangunan megah berwarna biru dan putih. Arsitektur Eropa sangat kental, di samping rumah dibuat taman yang sepertinya khusus untuk pesta.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura memasuki gerbang rumah yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia menapaki lantai marmer keras. Butuh beberapa langkah agar ia bisa sampai di pintu depan karena jarak gerbang dengan rumah cukup jauh.

Sakura melepaskan alas kakinya ketika sampai di teras. Ia berniat menekan bel sebelum pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di ruang tamu.

Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat dan matanya membelalak lebar. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya meronta ingin keluar.

.

Ia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan wanita.

.

.

Oh bukan! Sasuke yang mencium wanita itu—tepatnya.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Wo****aaa fic ini semakin abal ya? #gelundungan. Maaf jika mengecewakan karena saya sempat blank di tengah-tengah T.T Saya sudah memanjangkan chapter ini. Apakah sudah cukup panjang? #ngarep :D**

**Saya ingin menambah teman dari FFn :). Untuk itu, bila berminat silakan cantumkan nama akun facebook anda di review, agar bisa saya add. Atau anda bisa add akun facebook yang tercantum di profile saya ****. Saya pasti sangat senang jika bisa berkenalan dengan anda :DD**

**Balas review**** dulu~ :D**

**Uchiha Eky-chan: **Wahh makasih :D. Neji di sini jadi teman dekatnya Sasori, jadi Neji dan Sakura udah dekat. Iya, emang udah ada sedikit rasa diantara mereka. XD

**Haza ShiRaifu: **Sekarang belum :D tapi doakan saja *lho?*. Haza-chan (boleh panggil gitu?) tergila-gila sama NejiSakuSasu? Wahh sama dong :D. Ayo kita tos! *apaancoba?* XD

**Hikari Shinju: **Makasih~ . Neji di sini jadi temennya Sasori. Hikari-san baca novelnya juga? #jingkrak-jingkrak. Makasih lagi Hikari-san :D. Apa ini udah kilat? XD

**Rizuka Hanayuuki: **Cepet? Makasih Rizuka-chan~ :D. Ah iya, di temenin tapi bukan di rumah. Saku emang orang kaya, tapi dia ngerasa ga butuh hp, jadi dia milih ga usah punya hp aja :D. Apa ini udah kilat? XD

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login: **Cepet? Makasih~ :D semoga chapter ini juga terbilang cepet #buaghh. Engga ko, Ichaa-chan (boleh saya panggil gitu?). Judulnya ga pernah diganti . Mungkin Ichaa-chan baca karya author yang lain :D. Ini updatetannya~ XD

**me: **Makasih~ semoga chapter ini juga kilat *gamungkin*. Iya, saya juga ngerasa aneh *lho?*. Ayo kita tos! *apaan* XD. Ah iya, saingan Sasuke udah muncul~ XD

**vvvv: **Iya, hanya pura-pura :D. Sakura juga ada rasa ke Neji, tapi masih ga begitu kentara. XD

**ririrea: **Sakura jadi supir taksi hanya untuk ngisi waktu luang kok . Ini kelanjutannya~ semoga ga mengecewakan XD

**Michiko haruno: **Beneran? Wahh makasih :D. Iya, saya sengaja nampilin Neji. Ini udah update~ XD

**4ntk4-chan: **Wahh makasih~ :D. Ini updatetannya, semoga ga mengecewakan. XD

**Putri Luna: **Hai juga Luna-san! #lambai-lambai. Telat review ga papa kok :D. Saya akan selalu menunggu . Ini udah update~ salam bulan juga Luna-san! XD

**LaVie'Olie: **Beneran? Wahh makasih banget~ #gelundungan :D. Neji jadi temennya Sasori di sini. Gomen jika LaVie-chan (boleh saya panggil gitu?) kurang suka , tapi udah terlanjur ada Neji di sini T.T Gomen ne LaVie-chan :"(. Apa ini udah kilat? XD

**Fidya Raina Malfoy: **Beneran? Makasih~ #gelundungan. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu XD

**Meity-chan: **Kilat? Makasih~ #gelundungan. Boleh kok, Meity-chan #nyengir XD. Beneran? Makasih lagi~. Iya, Neji saya tampilkan di sini. Haha Sasuke udah agak cemburu di chapter ini. Meity-chan suka NejiSaku dan SasuSaku? Sama dong! Ayo kita tos *apaancoba* XD. Ini udah update, semoga terbilang kilat yah XD

**Eun Jo: **Hehe iya cuma pacar pura-pura #smirk. Di chap kemarin memang saya buat agak OOC, tapi semoga tidak terlalu OOC di chap ini :D. Dulu Saku ga butuh hp, jadi dia ga perlu punya hp . Apa ini terbilang cepet? Makasih ucapannya~ XD

**Ayano Hatake: **Iya tuh SasuSaku, saya juga bingung *geleng-geleng* #plak. Yup, Neji saya jadikan Lee Jeong Soo di sini :D. Ini udah update~ semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan XD.

**Fiyui-chan: **Beneran? Makasih Fiyui-chan~ #gelundungan. Kembali kasih~ itu udah tugas saya untuk membalas review kok . Untuk saat ini, Sasuke belum tau kalo Sakura orang kaya. XD

**lawranakaido: **Halo juga lawra-chan (boleh panggil gitu?) #lambai-lambai. Ini udah update, apa pake kilat juga? XD Neji jadi temennya Sasori di sini . Iyah! Saya juga pinginnya bikin Sasu cemburu. Ayo kita tos! :D Makasih ucapannya~ XD

**sora akira: **Hai juga sora-san! :D Neji jadi temen dekatnya Sasori di sini. Yup, Sakura orang kaya. Ini udah update, apa pake kilat? XD

**Natasya: **Beneran? Makasih Natasya-chan~ (boleh panggil gitu?) #jingkrak-jingkrak. Hehe iya, tapi baru ada rasa sedikiitt :D. Bikin Sasuke cemburu? Setuju! Tos dulu Natasya-chan! :D. Di sini Sasuke belum tau kalo Sakura orang kaya. Ini udah update, apa pake kilat? . Salam kenal juga, Natasya-chan! XD

**Just ana g login: **Iya, ada Nejinya! #hebohsendiri. Yup, kak ana bener! :D ini udah update~ XD

**Yue Heartphilia: **Hehe iya, saya bikin cinta segitiga ^^. Makasih ucapannya~ XD

**TaroChiha: **Beneran Taro-chan? :o Makasih~ :D. Semoga chapter ini juga kilat *ngarep* XD

**DEVIL'D: **Hehe chapter ini udah dipanjangin kok :D. Semoga updatetannya cukup kilat. Di chapter ini mungkin udah ada jawabannya. Hehe XD

**Kikyo Fujikazu: **Yup, Neji saya jadikan orang ketiga di sini. Ini udah update~ Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan XD

**michellia-sakura1: **Kalau hubungan khusus, mungkin belum ada . Sasuke cemburu? Yup, pasti saya bikin :D. Setuju banget! Ayo kita tos *apaan*. Ini udah update, semoga pake kilat.. XD

**Princess Iceberg: **Iya, Saku ngerasa kalau dia belum butuh hp, jadi ga punya hp deh . Emang kasian #buagghh. Benarkah? Ini udah update, semoga pake kilat XD

**HarunoZuka: **Gapapa kok, Zuka-san (boleh panggil gitu?). Zuka-san udah review pun saya seneng kok :D. Iya, Neji muncul di sini #jingkrak-jingkrak. Jangan panggil senpai atuh~ . panggil Aira–chan aja. Saya masih newbie di sini . Ini udah update! Semoga masih pake kilat+guntur ya XD

**ckck vivi: **Oke, di chapter ini udah saya panjangin . Apa sudah cukup panjang? :D Ini udah update, semoga terbilang kilat XD

**uchihaiykha: **Benarkah? Wah makasih~ #gelundungan. Chapter ini udah saya panjangin kok :D. Fav? Makasih sekali lagi~ XD

**Ryuuzaki Hurricane: ** Makasih~ ini udah update! Fav? Wahh makasih sekali lagi~ XD

**.**

**Makasih sekali untuk yang sudah review. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama.**

**Mind to Review? :DD**

**~Satu review dari anda memberi satu juta harapan bagi saya~**


	4. AN

Sumpeh gue sebenernya ga mau nulis AN ini. Tapi gue punya pengumuman penting, gue putusin ga akan nglanjutin semua fic yang gue buat. Singkatnya, gue keluar dari dunia perfanfictionan (kali ini beneran). Oke, gue minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran kalau gue ga bertanggungjawab, gue minta maaaafff bangeett~

Gue ga bisa nerusin fic ini dan fic yang lainnya lagi. Selain masalah waktu luang gue yang bener-bener terbatas (sumpeh ga bo'ong), gue juga ga bisa terlalu lama ngaret update fic. Rasanya itu kaya dikejar-kejar utang kemanapun gue pergi #halah. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pasti tiba-tiba kepikiran "Aduh, ide buat chapter selanjutnya gimana ya?". Gue yakin pasti author yang lainnya juga begicuu :3

Mungkin dulu waktu luang gue masih banyak, tapi sekarang gue bener-bener hampir ga ada waktu luang (kecuali tidur). Gue sekolah pulang maghrib, kadang bahkan nyampe malem, hari minggu pun gue ga libur. Buka facebook & twitter pun gue ga sempet, tapi kalo sms masih sempet gue bales wkwk

Oke, gue ga mau curcol panjang-panjang, nanti kesan 'cool'nya ilang #loh. Gue cuma berharap kalian udah rada-rada lupa sama fic ini, jadi ga terlalu kecewa karena discontinued.

Sebelumnya, gue mau berterimakasih sama kak rie (Rievectha Herbst), kak rei (Andromeda no Rei), kak nand, kak sari, dll. Makasih banget loh jeng, kalian bener-bener sahabat yang baik, eikee seneng bangeett T_T

Dan yang ga kalah penting, makasi buat **reviewer**, **silent reader dan semuanya yang udah ngebantu gue disini**. Muaaacchh :* #cipok semuanya

Dadaaahhh~ salam perpisahan dari **airandair. **I will miss you, guys~~ :******


End file.
